


Doesn't Make a Difference

by Fudgyokra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, takes place in some AU where Superman can actually get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “I know what you’re going to ask,” he said at length, “and there’s a reason I’ve put it off until now.”





	Doesn't Make a Difference

It had been a few weeks of unabashed flirting before they finally spoke about the nature of their relationship in private.

“I’m a touch-and-feel kind of guy,” one tipsy Clark admitted, waving a hand in circular motions to explain his point. Though it didn’t really clarify anything, Bruce found the motion charming. “Feel free to say no, obviously, but I was thinking, maybe…” he trailed off.

Bruce regarded the floor thoughtfully for a moment. “I know what you’re going to ask,” he said at length, “and there’s a reason I’ve put it off until now.”

Clark looked at him with comically wide eyes. “You don’t have to tell me. I really don’t wanna know if you think it’ll hurt to say.”

“Nothing like that,” Bruce said, running a hand through his hair. With dead silence as his background, he lifted the hem of his t-shirt, just high enough to show the thin, white scar on his chest. “I haven’t quite…you know.”

Clark looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Bruce grumbled something to himself and lowered his shirt. “I don’t… Listen, the problem with gay guys is that they’re all ‘dick’ this and ‘dick’ that. I don’t exactly…” He frowned, turning pink all the way up to his ears.

Despite Bruce’s obvious floundering, Clark still seemed totally at loss. “Are you saying you don’t want to do this with me? Because I completely respect your—”

“It’s not that,” Bruce said, voice tight. “It’s that I don’t know if you’d like what you saw.”

Clark blinked, taken aback. “Are you kidding?” he asked, voice soft. “You’re…you. You’re _gorgeous_.”

That stunted Bruce’s speech for a second. “I, well.” He scowled. “The point is that I don’t exactly have the same parts you do.” His blue eyes glinted dangerously. “Hate to say it, but a lot of guys don’t like that I’m ‘leading them on.’”

“Leading…” Clark tilted his head. “I don’t know much about human customs, but—”

“It means I don’t have a penis,” Bruce said, voice louder and harsher than he’d probably intended.

“…Oh.”

Bruce turned his face away. “Yeah, ‘ _oh_.’”

Clark laughed gently, which Bruce took offense to and aimed a betrayed stare at him to prove it. “That wasn’t supposed to be funny.”

“No, it’s not funny,” the other clarified, “just…that’s all? That doesn’t make a difference to me.”

Hesitantly, Bruce lifted his brows and relaxed his tense frown. “It doesn’t?”

“Should it?”

When Bruce considered the grand scheme of things—of life, of love…of having an alien for a boyfriend—he supposed it really _didn’t_ make a difference. He set his mouth to the side for a moment and watched Clark’s smile suddenly reappear.

“Honestly, Bruce, it doesn’t matter _what_ you have down there.” Then, the smile curled impishly and was next to Bruce’s ear. “I want to touch it either way.”

“Clark!” Bruce exclaimed, flushing and crossing his arms. Despite himself, the other’s resulting bubbly laughter brought a smile to his face. Finally, with a preemptive hum, he admitted, “I’m not opposed to that.”

The words brought Clark into his lap almost instantly. “Yeah?” he asked, putting his hands on either side of Bruce’s face. If he had a tail, it’d surely be wagging.

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed, allowing his private bubble to be infiltrated by Clark’s oncoming kiss.


End file.
